A Moment Like This
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have mentally declared the other: "Off Limits." Both positively sure that the other would never, not in a million years love someone like them. But what happens when something changes all of that? FIYERABA. One-Shot.


**Hello! So, for readers of my stories, you guys know that I can get in a very one-shotty mood... Guilty as charged, my friends. Guilty as charged. Well, I had to write a one-shot for WickedFrenchHorn called: "Together, Wherever We Go!" **

**And now, the evil one-shot gods have pulled me back under the iron grip. *sigh* Any who, I thought up this one-shot while watching an episode of a sitcom called "New Girl." It's hilarious! I love it! I put my own little Fiyeraba twist, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Wicked! Translation: I do not own Wicked. Clear enough?**

* * *

"Galinda, do I have to be here?" Elphaba groaned, tentatively glancing around the crowded bar. The blonde shook her head vigorously.

"Elphie, you know I love you, but you need to get out more." Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but Galinda was quicker.

"Yes, yes, I know! You're not a 'people person.' Then what are you, Elphie? An 'Animal person?'" She queried dryly. "And don't you even _dare_ to say a 'book person."She added quickly, observing the green woman open her mouth once more.

"Glin, I just don't really like interacting with people. When I was a little girl, if I ever tried to talk to someone, my... Father, h-he would beat me." Elphaba confessed, looking at her best friend solemnly.

"I, I, oh, Elphie!" The perky tornado sighed remorsefully.

"Um, hello." Both girls whirled around to face a tall, muscular man. He had dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

"I couldn't help but overhear your depressing story." He extended his hand. "I'm Seydin." Elphaba looked at him, eyes wide.

"Uh, I'm, uh," She stammered.

"You're Elphaba." Galinda interrupted, pushing away the green girl and getting in front of Seydin. "I'm Galinda Upland. You know, of the _Upper_ Uplands..."

"Yeah, I've heard about you." He answered uninterestedly, staring straight at Elphaba. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked sarcastically, prepping herself for her 'being born green' speech.

"No, I've just never seen someone so..." He began, trailing off.

"Green?"

"Beautiful." Seydin finished. Galinda, slightly irritated with the fact that the 'totes adorbs' guy was giving his attention to Elphaba, she swung her arm around his neck and stared into his eyes seductively.

"Never seen someone so beautiful?" She mimicked. "Well, by all means, look this way." Seydin laughed nervously, and carefully pushed the petite blonde off of his shoulder. "So, Elphaba was it?"

Elphaba, sending her roommate an apologetic look, turned to the dark eyed man. "Yes, Elphaba Thropp."

Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his dorm room, Fiyero Tiggular sat bored. Fiyero was never bored it wasn't his thing. Maybe he should call Avaric...

No. He wasn't up for that.

Oz, what was wrong with him?! A few months ago, he didn't have to think twice before calling up a few 'friends' and planning the party of the century in the span of five minutes. Then again, things had changed a lot in the past few months.

Sighing, Fiyero ran a hand through his hair and looked at his phone. It looked so lonely. Avaric wasn't exactly an option right now so, why not Galinda? Who knew? Maybe she was with Elphaba...

Dialing the number, he heard thumping party music and a small distant voice. Covering his other ear, he strained to listen to what the voice was saying.

"G-Glin?"

"At... Bar... Hercules... Elphaba... Help!" Came the squeaky reply.

"What?! Glin, I-I can't understand you!" A few more seconds of loud music, before it all became semi-silent.

"Fifi?! Can you hear me?!" She yelled heartily into the phone. Ignoring the throbbing sensation in his ear, Fiyero answered.

"Yeah, I can. Listen, I'm really bored here... Can you and Elphaba maybe come over?" He asked.

"Elphie and I are at a bar. The music started up a few minutes ago, and I think it's giving her a headache. Ooh, this is so amazifying!" She shrieked.

"Why is it amazifying that Elphaba has a headache?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"Because, that way she and Superman can quit canoodling and give me a chance to move in on him!" Galinda explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fiyero, however, was freaking out.

"Woah, woah, wait just a clock-tick! Elphaba is doing what with who?!" He demanded. Galinda rolled her eyes, and shifted the phone onto her shoulder.

"This really cute guy, his name was Seymour. Or was it Sodyn? Maybe it was-"

"Glin, off topic!" He reminded her.

"Right, right. Anyways, this really handsome guy just comes up to her and starts flirting. Honestly, why her? I mean, you know I love Elphie, and that she's very beautiful. But come on! I'm beautifuller!" Fiyero sighed.

"Just hand her the phone."

* * *

A few clock-ticks later, Elphaba, Seydin, Galinda, Avaric, Boq, and Nessa were all grouped up in Fiyero's dorm.

"Hi, Fae." He greeted, nervous from the death glares that the green girl was sending him. "Fiyero, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, teeth gritted. Gulping, the Prince nodded and followed her into his room.

"Why in Oz did you force me, my sister, Glin and basically everybidy else I know to come here?" She demanded.

"I, uh. I was bored?" He tried, his eyes twitching ever so slightly.

"Oh, of course. You were bored. And when Fiyero Tiggular is bored, everybody has to drop what they're doing and come throw a party!"

"I just missed you." He blurted out, instantly turning a deep crimson and turning to the floor. Elphaba's gaze softened.

"Fiyero-"

"I'm not lying, Fae! Look, I even made an Elphaba doll out of fruit!" He pointed to a clump of fruit in the corner.

"You made a what?!" She asked.

"Well, I just saw a watermelon and it reminded me of you!" He justified, beliving that this was a totally plausible reason.

"I don't know wether I should be flattered, or completely weirded out..." Elphaba muttered. "Anyways, I really like this guy, Yero! Couldn't you just handle your boredom in your own?!" Fiyero thought a moment.

If he couldn't have Elphaba, why should this guy? But, if Fae really cared about him...

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

"The game is called 'True Ozian.'" Fiyero said. "We each choose a number and at the count of three, we place it on our head using our hands. The two people that have matching numbers have to go inside a room and can't be let out until they send a picture to the rest of the people of them kissing."

The gang nodded, slightly confused, but with a general idea Of the game. "Choose two." Elphaba whispered to Seydin.

"Alright. One. Two. Three!" Everybody put their numbers up. Seydin wore a three, having misunderstood Elphaba's request. Nobody else had matched each other.

Except For Elphaba and Fiyero.

Both wearing matching twos, they shared a shocked look, before being ushered into the next room. "I, uh, sorry." Fiyero stammered.

"Yero. It's fine. You couldn't have possibly done this in purpose. Why would you want to kiss me anyway?" She half muttered the last part, hoping that Fiyero hadn't heard her. "So, let's just kiss, and get this over with."

"I, Elphaba. Y-You can't be serious." Fiyero had gone quite pale, scared to kiss his longtime crush. No, it wasn't a crush. He loved her, and he knew it. He didn't want their first kiss to be thanks to a drinking game!

"Yes, I know. Kissing an artichoke is probably the most repulsing thing in the world.. IM sorry." She told him.

"No, Elphaba its-"

"What? That kissing me will probably kill you? Give you nightmares? Oh,are you afraid to catch green? I need to get back to Seydin! Just suck it up, and kiss me!" She yelled.

"No, not like this!" He retorted, instantly regretting it. Confusion shone on Elphaba's face for a minute, as the reality of what Fiyero had admitted struck him.

"What?" She whispered. Eyes wide, Fiyero ran past her and ran out the door, leaning Elphaba puzzled.

* * *

An hour later, Seydin left, along with Boq and Nessa. Galinda had left a few moments ago, and only Fiyero and Elphaba were left. Elphaba was helping the Prince clean up, apologizing for e mess they all left behind.

"Fae, it's fine." He assured her.

"It's getting late, I better go." She answered, turning around.

"Wait, Fae." Fiyero turned her ariund and pressed his lips firmly against hers, losing all reason. Elphaba, shocked at first, quickly kissed him back, every fibe. Of her being telling her to stop.

_I am kissing Fiyero Tiggular._ She thought incredulously.

_I bet he thinks it's horrible... _Her brain argued. _You better stop, Fiyero is a a Prince! He wouldn't want to kiss an Artichoke!_

_Then why did he?_ Another part of her brain argued. _If he wouldn't want to kiss me, then why did he? _It was a viable thought, one that Elphaba pondered hours later after this moment. Right now, she tuned out the monologue between the her brain and, for the first time, listened to her heart.

And boy was it shouting from glee.

Her hidden feelings for a Fiyero weren't anytning new. To her, anyways. But, she had sucked it up and declared him 'off-limits.' Sure, she had dreamed if kissing him countless times. What was she supposed to do? Truly, if Fiyero was kissing her and this wasn't a cruel dream, shouldn't he feel the same way?

_No, that was impossible. _She thought, coming back to her senses. As they pulled apart to breathe, panting heavily while leaning their foreheads against each other, theur gazes never faltered.

Fiyero wood up straight, a smirk on his face. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered.

"I meant something like that." Elphaba, transported hours earlier, remembered his little slip up. H-He couldn't be serious... Could he?

The Prince walked away, leaving the green girl in utter shock.

* * *

**Ok, so I liked how this started... I'm not too sure about how it ended, though. Please tell me what you think!**

**Favorite lines?**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
